Numb
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: Risks had to be made sometimes to save yourself. Sometimes there were moments where everything had to be given up to prove that you can walk on your own. At this moment he thought that was the only way to function. He was wrong. Songfic Linkin Park's Numb


**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men Evolution, Marvel and Kid's WB do. I also dont own the song _Numb, _Linkin Park does.

**Warnings: **This story contains lyrics to a _Linkin Park song _(don't like don't read), slight language, minor violence, and dark thoughts.

**Summary: **Risks had to be made sometimes to save yourself. Sometimes there were moments where everything had to be given up to prove that you can walk on your own. At this moment, he thought that was the only way to function. He was wrong.

* * *

**Numb**

Risks had to be made sometimes to save yourself. Sometimes there were moments where everything had to be given up to prove that you can walk on your own. At this moment, he thought that was the only way to function. He was wrong. At this very moment he realized that he was only walking the way that someone else wanted him to. He had become exactly what he was trying to prevent.

He did all of this to break away from the Brotherhood, to finally prove to his father that he was worthy of the attention that he didn't get when he was younger. Now he realized what had happened, he realized what this had turned into. This was no longer about him, this was about his father. As he looked down at his hands, he didn't see what he wanted to see anymore. He saw Magneto. He saw what he didn't want to see. He saw someone else. What had he done?

"_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless lost under the surface,**_**"**

Pietro looked over at his father, and saw the look of elation in his eyes as he watched the X-Men and Brotherhood struggle with the Sentinel. He told him that he was one of the lucky ones, he was able to stay up here and watch for one reason, he was stronger than them. This was the first time that he had ever heard his father say that he was actually proud of him. The happiness that he thought that he would feel wasn't there, there was nothing there.

This whole time, all that he had been through, it was all just for the attention of his father. He had given up everything for that. He had joined the Brotherhood. He had locked away his sister. He had turned on his friends. He had given up everything that he had, and now he couldn't do it anymore. As he looked down at the people below, all he could see was him running alongside his comrades, suffering with them like he had always suffered.

He couldn't take this anymore; he couldn't be what his father wanted at the moments where he saw his friends and enemies working alongside each other to make it out alive. He couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't pretend like he didn't care about them as he watched them struggle as he watched everything that they had planned blow up in their faces. As the news cameras got everything on tape, he didn't even know who he was anymore. He couldn't even feel as though he was alive.

Every sensation that he had ever gone through was starting to turn cold; every bit of warmth that he had ever felt was starting to dissipate in the sea of fire rolling from the Sentinel. He watched as everything that he was died in the explosions of the missiles. In the smoke all he could see was one thing, his face turning into the face of his father. His blood ran cold at the moment as he tried to block out the pain, clenching his jaw as he tried to focus the pain on something else. He had to get out of here; it was getting hard to breathe. He couldn't watch as his past was burning in front of him. He had to look forward to the future. He looked over at his father another time, his anger starting to bubble again.

"_**I don't know what you're expecting of me,**__**put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.**_**"**

His eyes looked upon the one that he had called his father, the one that he had wanted to impress all of these years. He couldn't understand why he was allowed to stand next to him. When he was a child, his father hadn't looked at him like he had no potential. He called him weak. He called him effeminate. He called him useless. And from that moment, Pietro wanted to be just like his father, for one moment to be called strong. For one moment be called something more than an insect. To be a god in his father's eyes, to be the son that he always wanted.

Throughout the years on his quest to be like his father he had became caustic, snide, and callous. Nothing seemed to make him want to really have a good time, not unless it was at someone else's expense. He couldn't do that if he wanted to be like his father. Yet now as he stood by his side, he didn't see the respect that he always wanted, he saw him look upon him like he was a pawn.

"You did well, my son," he stated as he looked over at him.

That was the most praise that he ever got. Yet he never said that he was proud of him, all he said was that he did a good job, like he was an animal. That was all that this was, wasn't it? It was just to show that he was nothing more than a weak animal, nothing more than a pawn to finally prove that the strongest mutants could survive. Did Magneto even care about his own son? Or did he think of him only when he needed something done? Was he that expendable? He closed his eyes as he tried to block out that very thought. This was worthless, wasn't it? He knew now that he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't be able to walk the path that his father wanted him to. He couldn't become the one that he had hated growing up.

"_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,**_**"**

He couldn't see what was happening down there anymore, he couldn't see the pain that everybody had been going through. He couldn't see the people he had left behind; he couldn't remember or what their faces looked like. He couldn't remember the way that their voices sounded. All he could remember was the fact that they were to be exterminated from his mind; they were not strong enough to prove their worth in Magneto's grand design.

Everything was turning into a mindless haze as his mind wanted him to speak up, to walk beside Wanda and finally make his father pay for all of the pain that they had gone through. But he couldn't move, he couldn't turn his back on his goal, what he had been living for. He couldn't tear all of his hopes and dreams asunder.

"Sir?" he managed to ask as he looked over at his father, watching as he ignored him, smiling as he looked down at what he had done. He knew that he was nothing to him at that moment.

"_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you.**_**"**

"Not now, Quicksilver," his father answered, swatting him away like he was nothing more than a fly, nothing but a nuisance.

This was the moment where he knew that there was nothing that he could do to make himself look like he was worth something. There was no way that he would look at him like a son that he was proud to father, he would always look at him like Pietro Maximoff, the pest that he had tried to get rid of for years, the pest that he had used and abused, the pest that he had lied to and abandoned. After all of this time, that was all he could see. Nothing had changed, nothing ever changed, it would always be this way.

He swallowed his words as he looked at the ground, remembering when they were growing up. He remembered how proud he was of Wanda's powers when they first started out, how much he had praised her. He could still see the way that he looked at him as he grew stronger; he never thought much of his power. The words "weak" and "worthless" still rang through his head as he tried to absorb what was going on.

Even though that was the case, he was the one up here while the one he respected was down on the ground. Was this a test? Was she down there so he could see what she could do? And was he up here because his father knew that it would only result in failure. His whole body shook in anger and grief as he thought of that possibility. His father wasn't that cold? Was he? That wasn't a question, everyone knew that was the case, he knew it the second that his father asked him to go through with this.

"_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,**_**"**

His stomach started to churn, his eyes starting to water, he clenched his jaw tighter, a sharp pain rolling through his body. This was the path that he had chosen so hastily, all because he didn't think before he acted. He looked down to see Wanda again, his body shaking as he watched her continue to walk toward the building. He knew what she was going to do; she was going to kill their father. He tried to raise his voice, but it was drowned out in his father's ecstasy in watching the humans suffer. He took back his words immediately.

He could finally see it happen, Magneto could finally die. Good riddance, that's what he was thinking. It was his fault that they were no longer a family, it was his fault that they had gone though all of this pain. If he were to die, he thought he wouldn't do anything to stop him. That is what he had always thought. He looked down at his hand and curled it into a fist, drawing his anger into it. Even though he knew Magneto should suffer, Wanda would never be able to live with herself after that.

He was caught in the middle of a sea of confusion, the undertow pulling him one way as the crashing waves were trying to bring him back to shore. He didn't know which one to give into, lying idly in between the two forces. He didn't know where to turn anymore. He didn't know who to trust.

"_**I've become so numb; I can't feel you there,**_**"**

Nothing that anyone could say could make him find the way that he was supposed to go. As he looked at his own hands, he didn't even know what he was looking at anymore. He couldn't see anything beyond the flesh that was in front of him. He couldn't see the identity that he had called his own. Over the years, had it really died? Had he just become his father's puppet?

No, how could he be a puppet when he couldn't even react to the strings that he was trying to pull to control him. He couldn't feel the force that his father used to use to make him do his bidding. He couldn't see what he had tried so long to accomplish. He couldn't find the words to describe this moment except unreal. Not that it was amazing. It was like it wasn't really happening, like he wasn't even here anymore. It was like he was taken to another place where no one would be able to touch him. To a place where everyone's identity was nothing, to a place where everything and everyone was exactly the same, he was taken to his nightmares.

He never questioned his need for his father's affections when he was young; he never thought that he should have been neglected. He was an idiot back then. If only he had known that he would be right at this moment. If only he knew the pain that he would be feeling years down the road.

"_**Become so tired so much more aware.**_**"**

Over the years, all he knew was the pain that he was going through. He never looked at what Wanda was going through when they were young. He saw the praise that his father showed toward her. He remembered the way that he was so proud of what she had become. Deep down on the inside he knew the way that this moment was supposed to be. It was supposed to be Wanda up here with him. He was supposed to be with the weak, he was supposed to be the one who was running for his life. He was supposed to be the one who suffered.

He knew it from the second that he ran to his father's side. There was never any real interaction between the two of them. There was no love that drew him up here, just hunger. He was foolish to think that closing the door on his life would make all of the hurt go away. Nothing was going to make him feel any better. Nothing was ever going to be the way that he wanted it to be. This was the life that he had chosen. But now he realized that he knew this was coming. He knew the betrayal was coming since the moment that he saw the look in his father's eyes.

Contrary to Magneto's belief, Pietro wasn't stupid. Pietro wasn't the one who would look right through this and think this was long overdue father-son bonding. This was his worst nightmare coming true; this was the fear that he had possessed the second that he left Wanda at the asylum.

"_**I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you.**_**"**

He was becoming his father, cutting down the weaker people who were in the way of his destiny. He was slowly transforming into the person that he had cursed at every night growing up, the monster that he had wished would turn into ash. Now there were no ashes, even if he were to disappear, Magneto would still course through Pietro's veins. He would still haunt his dreams whenever he closed his eyes. He would be what he saw in the mirror.

Pietro closed his eyes again, his jaw clenching until the sharp pain tingled down to his toes, taking complete control of him. _Alvers, Blob, Toad, I'm sorry, _he opened his eyes, feeling the water forming within them. _Wanda, can you ever forgive me for what I've become? Can you ever realize that I'm not like him? Can you ever see me again?_

There was no more Pietro, there wasn't even Quicksilver. This was the second coming of Magneto's ruthless power. He was the next wave of his reign of terror on the insolent humans that he was trying to teach a lesson of power, the lesson of "survival of the fittest." All of these years when he wanted to be the best, it wasn't making his own personality, he was giving into his father's and he had his fill of that feeling of worthlessness. He was going to run down there and help his teammates and the X-Geeks with the struggle that they were going through.

As he was about to act upon instinct, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, it was his father's hand, pulling him back.

"_**Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly afraid to lose control?**_**"**

"You're not going anywhere," he stated coldly as he tightened his grip, Pietro's blue eyes narrowing as they looked straight at one another.

Pietro pulled his arm away from his father's grip and turned away from him. "You can't control me for the rest of my life, you know," he scoffed as he started to walk in the opposite direction. "I'm not your puppet, don't treat me like one."

"You are what I say you are," Magneto answered as he continued to look down at the mutants on the ground. "You see all of them; they are worthless compared to you. You're up here above them; they are down there fighting to see who will make it out of there alive. The weakest will fall and the strongest will remain. It's the way that it has always been."

Pietro scoffed. "You're so damn full of yourself."

"You'll see in time how lucky you are," Magneto smiled gently. "I know that you're already starting to see how important you are to this plan."

"Sounds like you're begging," Pietro laughed, running a hand through his hair, smirking arrogantly. "What makes you think that I won't turn on you right now?"

Magneto said one phrase so coldly that Pietro's whole body stopped functioning. "Because you belong to me…"

"_**Cuz everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you.**_**"**

He belonged to him. There was no escaping that fate; there was no way that he could run away from this one. No matter where he went, those words would haunt him. He belonged to his father; he was his property, his puppet. He was a toy that he could dispose of whenever he wanted to, he was just like Wanda. He would be something to him until the moment where he could no longer control him, then he would be history. Pietro always knew his father's type. He knew what a monster was.

"I don't belong to you," Pietro answered softly as he gazed down to see where Wanda was, not seeing here anywhere. _Shit! Where did she go? _His eyes scanned for her in the mess of the Sentinels and the X-Men. She was no where in sight. She had disappeared from the scene.

"Magneto," he tried to inform his father.

"Not now, Pietro," was the only response that he could get out of him. It was like he didn't even know that something could go wrong.

Pietro quickly swallowed the warning that he was going to give. If Wanda did manage to come up here, she was going to have to get through him first. There was no way that he was going to let her get this close to him. He wasn't going to lose to his sister ever again. Not this time.

"_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,**_**"**

The cycle was going to continue no matter what he did. Contrary to what he was saying, he knew he would be no match for Wanda if she found her way to the top of the building. He was going to lose again, his father would see what kind of son he really had, he could see the weakling that he saw all of those years back. Nothing had changed, the inner battle for respect and independence had made him feel as though he was no longer alive.

There were days when he knew he wasn't Pietro anymore, he was Quicksilver. What was the difference? Pietro was the weak little boy who cried and begged for his father's attention, Quicksilver was the evolved being who knew that he was worthy of this gift to be in his father's dream. He hated both personalities. He hated the way that he was especially now as he knew that Wanda was drawing nearer. The fear was rising through him; he didn't want to be proven to be weak yet again.

"_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you.**_**"**

This had to stop. He couldn't look like an idiot again, even if he had to take out his own sister to ensure that dream. All of the mistakes that he made, all of the precious parts of his life he sacrificed, it would all be in vain if Wanda were to come up here and ruin it. He couldn't let that happen, he would he damned before he let that happen.

As his father was basking in the glory of his success in the mutant world, Pietro kept watching for any interference. It broke his heart every time that Wanda challenged him, they were best friends when they were younger, they could do anything with each other. He was everything that she wasn't, and she was everything that he could never be. He knew that deep in everyone's heart, it hurt everyone that Wanda was the one put away.

Why was this empty shell Magneto called a son still alive? He used to look at Pietro so coldly asking why he couldn't be strong, why he had to be a burden. He said that it made him look bad to have someone of his power level, no matter how well he mastered it. As he grew stronger, Magneto grew more distant from him, disgusted by the way that he turned out. Sometimes, Pietro knew that his father wished he would be dead. Then all of the pain would be over.

"_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,**_**"**

How would it feel to have a father that wants their child to die? How would it feel to know that they would never be good enough in his eyes? How would it feel to know that he hated the fact that his blood was running through his child's veins? Like shit. That's how Pietro would describe it. He was going through that torture, and he knew that it would never end. He was cursed to this fate the second that he developed his powers.

He moved toward the entrance to the roof as he knew where Wanda was headed. She was on her way up here to settle the score that they had with their father, the score that both of them had. This was the last resort for her, the one accomplishment that she needed to add to her few. He couldn't let her win again; he couldn't let this cycle he had come to hate resurrect itself now. He had to destroy it.

"_**And every second I waste is more than I can take.**_**"**_**  
**_

_I'm sorry, Wanda. I might have to disappoint you; _he looked back at his father. This wasn't how it was all going to end. To work so hard all of those years for some attention and then have it taken away from him was not the way that this was going to work out. Wanda was lucky to have the attention; he was the one who should hold the greater grudge. Even with the asylum as a factor, he was mentally scarred as a child. He had every reason to kill Magneto by himself.

He could sense her coming toward them, her hatred starting to suffocate him. Warnings weren't going to work on Magneto; he would just invoke another rant about how Pietro hadn't earned the right to speak to him like an equal, nor did he have the right to give him orders. He couldn't waste his time on him.

Magneto had set this up, and every second made Pietro realize that this plan was only to make him look weak. Not even his own sister who he used to respect was on his side. He was all by himself once again. It was better this way. It was the only way where he could feel less sluggish; the only way he could feel himself accomplishing something. The only way that he could feel alive.

"_**I've become so numb; I can't feel you there,**_**"**

He could feel her right there as he closed his eyes, his breath speeding up as he could hear her breathing already. Everything else faded away as he became numb to the world, one sensation breaking through the apathy, the feeling that he all of his hard work was being burnt to ash. All of these years wouldn't be in vain.

The door to the top of the building opened as he watched Wanda walk through, the anger soaking through the air, but it could only be seen, he couldn't feel it. He couldn't see why she was the one angry at the moment. He was the one who was being used, the one who was being played. She was the one that Magneto always wanted by his side, Pietro was just the last resort, a pawn that he could sacrifice if it came down to it. He couldn't see why she was angrier than he was. What gave her, the favorite child, the right to think that she was treated worse than him? If Pietro ever lost control of his powers at the current level they were at, Magneto would kill him. Pietro had brought enough shame.

Their eyes locked as he blocked the path to their father, still he couldn't feel anything for her. He could only see her as the one that he wanted to be better than, the level that he had to clear.

She said one phrase with so much venom that he knew that she meant it. "Get out of the way…"

He narrowed his eyes. "Like I'm going to let you get at him. You don't know this situation like I do. So why don't you just back off?"

"Why are you protecting him?" she asked, walking forward, only to feel her brother push her back, his eyes burning with anger.

"_**Become so tired so much more aware.**_**"**

"I'm doing this because of tired of you getting everything you want," he hissed. "It's all about you, isn't it? In your mind it's all you, you, you. What about me? What about what I want? What about what you've taken from me?"

She shook her head. "I'm not going to let you get what you want. I'm not going to let you allow that man to live."

"Stop acting like you know how I feel about him. You don't know shit," he blocked her from walking forward again. "You think that you are going to win this because you think I should feel bad for you. You're wrong, Wanda, you're always wrong and I'm always going to be right. I decide the way that this will end. I am in charge of the way that this is going to work."

Wanda looked icily at him. "Why are you trying to stand up to me?"

"Because," he took a deep breath. "I'm tired of being what everyone wants me to be. I don't know who I am anymore. If you kill Magneto, I will never know who I am; I will never know what I'm supposed to be."

Wanda extended a hand out to attack him, saying one thing. "You're just like him, you always were, and you will fall here just like him. And if it come to it, my foolish brother, you will die just like him," she narrowed her eyes. "By my hand!"

"_**I'm becoming this, **__**all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you,**_**"**

He froze as he could feel her power rolling through him as he tried to run to Magneto's side. This was the way that it was going to end for him, with as much force as possible. Everything that he had ever done in his life was shot down one way or another. This was going to be the same. He was going to stay here defenseless while he watched her kill their father.

_I can't let her do this, I'm the one who's going to kill him, _but as he thought that he looked at his sister, he was no better than she was right now. Who was he to tell her what to do? Weren't they doing the same to each other? Weren't they both willing to kill each other for the chance to destroy the one that they had called father? Weren't they willing to throw everything away just not to be like him? He wasn't his own person, he was just like Wanda.

As he fell to the ground, everything made sense; he was the ones that he had hated for so long. It wasn't that he wanted to surpass them; he didn't even really hate them because they were like this. He hated that he saw himself in them, that he could find himself not being different. Blue eyes closed, what had he been doing until now?

But what did it even mean to be his own person? What did anything mean anymore? He had thrown it all away. He couldn't even remember what they meant to him. He couldn't remember what his life was like back then.

Everyone was starting to fade from his memories. They were all becoming representations of his weakness, the reason why he had put himself in this situation in the first place. He could never go back to them, not after what he had done, they would hate him. They would think that he was like Magneto. He laughed at the thought.

_This is where this is all going to end; it will never go in Wanda's direction. I'm not like Magneto, I'm my own person, and my own person is telling me that I'm not going to let you get away with this, _he struggled to look up at what was happening. He had spaced out long enough to not notice that Wanda had taken their father hostage in her power, nor did he notice the Sentinel. Now all he could see was one vision: the sky filling with flames coming down onto his father's body.

"Shit," he breathed as he struggled to his feet, watching as the fires started to fall in slow motion, his heart racing as he ran to his side. After all that he had said, all that he had believed, this is what it came to. He was going to save him.

"_**And I know I may end up failing too,**_**"**

_I'm sorry; _he grasped his father and ran away as fast as he could before the Sentinel hit the ground. He knew that his father would hate him; he knew that Wanda would never forgive him; he knew that the Brotherhood would reject him, he didn't care. He knew that he would fail them like he did so often do. This was different though; he thought before he did this; this was what he truly wanted.

As he watched the Sentinel fall, he thought of the pain that Wanda would go through, the same pain that he would have if he didn't act. Whether he liked it or not Magneto was their father, he was their blood. He did this because for once, he realized what he wanted to be. He wanted to keep Magneto alive so one day he could watch him break down as his children turned their backs on him. He wanted the pleasure of watching that monster squirm. Just once in his life he wanted to be the one in control of his outcome, he didn't want to race through it as everything was already decided.

_I'm not going to let you die here._

"_**But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you.**_**"**_**  
**_

He knew that it was already starting, the only reason he pushed to be the best was because his children were the ones who were disappointed in him, namely Wanda. He knew the pain that his father was going through, having to sacrifice his more powerful child and then watch as the disappointment of the child only grew more and more. And at the same time, the child that had once admired him long ago had now become bitter toward him, hating him.

_I'm sorry that I had to do that Wanda; _he started to slow down just a little as he knew that he was out of the Sentinel zone. Nothing was going to be the same between the two siblings, Wanda's hatred would never disperse and his jealousy toward her would never go away either. They were stuck in a storm of hate, and Pietro knew that it would never clear up. They were going to be this way for the rest of their lives, until the day that one of them finally destroyed the source of their hatred: Magneto.

_If that's going to be the case, then I hate you Wanda_. _I will hate you until the day when you can look at me and not see the monster that Magneto is. Until that day, I will not think of you as truly my sister, you aren't the Wanda that I know. It shames me that Magento still looks at you like his favorite when I have kept my emotions toward him so bottled up inside that I don't even know what they are anymore, _he stopped running putting his father down, looking up to the sky with a smile on his face. _The next time we meet, it will be different. Magneto will think of me as the favorite soon enough. You'll be nothing but a burden to him._

"_**I've become so numb; I can't feel you there,**_**"**

"You're welcome," he answered as he started to walk away from his father. He didn't expect a thank you from him; Magneto would never thank the weak for doing what they were born to do.

Magneto looked over at him. "You saved me…"

"Don't make too much out of it, next time it happens, I won't do it again," he crossed his arms as he heard his father step closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He tightened as he realized that a smile was rolling across his face, he was enjoying this moment.

The hand stayed on his shoulder longer than Pietro thought it would. "Perhaps I was wrong about you, Quicksilver," he removed his hand. "You can be useful when you put your mind to it."

Pietro scoffed again as he felt his eyes start to water. "I told you," he took a deep breath. "Don't make too much out of it, it won't happen again."

"_**Become so tired so much more aware.**_**"**

"Let's go, Quicksilver," Magneto ordered as they started to walk away.

Pietro shook his head; he didn't say he was proud of him. Even after he had saved his life, he didn't get the praise that he wanted. He could have let him die, he could have let Wanda win, but he didn't want the pain and glory mix for her. He knew that deep down inside Wanda still loved Magneto like a father. Pietro wasn't sure if he could, he wasn't sure if he could look at him the same as he did now. He did this to get the respect that he deserved; now he knew this was the wrong choice.

He took a step forward as he remembered all of those that he had left behind. _Alvers, Blob, Toad, I'm sorry, _he could finally feel a tear fall from his eye. _I'm sorry that I did this to you, but we can't be together anymore. I walk a path to find who I am; you all are content with that. You all have an identity that you can brag about. I don't belong with you._

He walked to his father's side as he remembered one other person who he was living behind: his sister.

"_**I'm becoming this,**__**all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you.**_**"**

_If I stay around you for too long Wanda, I will never find the resolution that I need. I will never find the strength that I need to carry on. _He continued to walk on.

_I can't let you make me another you, I can't live like you do, I never could live the way that you could. I could never walk the road where I hate someone and don't do anything but wish for them to be dead. I don't want to kill him, I want an apology for all of the abuse, _he took a deep breath as he caught up to his father's side, having no regrets toward what he had left behind. It wasn't a good fit anymore.

He walked toward the man that he thought of as a mirror, the reflection of what he was becoming. There was no fighting anymore, he could no longer feel the pain that he was going through, he couldn't hear the possible screams of his comrades, all he could see was an opportunity to change who he was. This was the only opportunity he could get to find out what he was supposed to be.

"_**I've become so numb,**__**tired of being what you want me to be.**_**"**

_This is the way that I'm going to live for the rest of my life; this is the path that I want to walk so maybe someday, _he stopped as he looked back at the direction he came from. _Someday I can finally understand how you all feel about yourselves, to look in the mirror and see yourself and not anybody else. That is the way I can finally feel proud to be with you. Someday…_

He didn't want to be crying, there was no way that he could cry for those that he had willingly left behind. Maybe it was just the feeling that he would never see them again, not until they couldn't even feel his pulse. All they thought of him as was Magneto's son. That he was just like his father. One day, he would show them that they were wrong. This was the first step.

"Someday…" he whispered, clutching his fists. "I show you who I am…"

As he turned around, he looked at his father, who had stopped moving as well, his heart stopping. He knew that there was something going on, Pietro was never like this. He feared the questions that his father was going to ask. But as he heard them, he knew they weren't all that scary.

"Something wrong?" Magneto asked.

"_**I've become so numb,**__**tired of being what you want me to be.**_**"**_**  
**_

Pietro took a deep breath as he wiped away the tears that were threatening to take him over. "No, nothing wrong," he looked back at his father seeing the glint in his eye. He could see that he was sensing the weakness saturating the air.

Magneto then chuckled. "You aren't having any regrets, are you Quicksilver?"

Pietro took this all in and absorbed what was going on, thinking of a quick response. "No," he narrowed his eyes as he took a deep breath, all of the tears drying up. "None at all."

With that said he walked up to his father's side as he walked away from his old life. This was the way that he was going to live for the rest of his life. This was the resolution to his conflict. He was going to change himself no matter how long it took.

_I'll show you all, _he walked deeper into the darkness away from the area where his comrades were. _I'll show you all that I can be someone different._ _I'm not like him._

_

* * *

_**AN: **This was kind of an emo fic, but I thought that it would go great for this song. This is also my birthday present ot my sister **Martel29655**, becasue today is her birthday. Happy birthday Martel! Tell me what you think about it in reviews. I would like some feedback. 


End file.
